Late Night Dancing
by DeceptiveNature
Summary: "What's your name? Mine's Grell. Grell Sutcliff," They purred into his ear. He knew he was not obligated to answer that, but that's when he felt their tongue against his ear. ON HOLD.
1. His Shinigami, A Dancer

**TwoFacedPhantom**: Just so you know, it is an alternative to how Grell and William meet. And yes, this is a yaoi { boy x boy }. Story breakers will always represent a skip in time.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "What's your name? Mine's Grell. Grell Sutcliff," They purred into his ear. He knew he was not obligated to answer that, but that's when he felt their tongue against his ear.  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M { Language, violence, and sexual content. }

** Late Night Dancing  
><strong>_His Shinigami, A Dancer  
><em>**  
><strong>_"A Shinigami is always professional." - _William T. Spears

The music in the club was deafening loud. The smell of sweat and smoke filled the air, but none of the people seemed bothered by it as they continued to dance and grind against one another. The scent was rather sickening to William Spears, who had come here without complete thought as to what he would be getting himself into. The Shinigami watched as people danced so close to one another, basically having sex with one another. A few had even formed groups where more than one person was grinding against a single body. Everyone danced with everyone. Men grinded against ladies and men grinded against men; it didn't matter who or what you were here. The black haired Shinigami mumbled something incoherent against the music, removing his glasses so that he could clean them. As he did this, he was still watching ahead of him, seeing a blur of moving bodies. The lights of the club moved in blotches. That's when he saw a red, blurry figured move into his line of sight.

Pushing his glasses back into place, his eyes widened a bit. Someone was looking right at him, urging him to come dance. At least, he was sure they were looking at him; after all, he was the only one at the bar not dancing. William glanced around anyway before his eyes came back to the red haired man. Yes, it was a man signaling him to come dance, but the man possessed feminine features. His red hair was short, but a shaggy mess. His eyes reflected the colors of the lights above the dance floor, leaving it a mystery as to what his true eye color was. He was dressed in work clothes, having made rid of the black jacket that was supposed to go with his white, dress shirt and black dress pants. Even his tie had been cast away. Nevertheless, the man ahead of William was, dare he say, attractive. But William didn't dance.

He swallowed and turned away, taking another drink of his water. It was typical of him not to treat himself to an alcoholic beverage. He sighed, scolding himself for not enjoying his day off. After all, he had stayed home and cleaned nearly the whole day. And now that night had come, he had decided to get out. What had led him here, he had no idea of...but he was sure he would regret it and once he felt the firm hand on his shoulder, he was sure he really would.

"Look, I don't-" He had begun until he turned his head to see the red haired man. William swallowed, suddenly at a loss for words. He could see now, that his true eye color was yellow-green, similar to his own eye color. The irony.

The beauty in front of him suddenly smiled, revealing a set of shark-like teeth. The pointed teeth surprised William, but he said nothing, having seen worse. At least he now knew this person wasn't completely human, like him. "Dance with me..." They purred. They took a firm hold of his lower arm and pulled him from the chair; initially leading him to the dance floor. William was too surprsied and too lost in his thoughts while he was pulled onto the dance floor, finding it to be too late to run when the crowd formed a cacoon around him.

"I-I don't know how to dance," He said seriously as someone bumped his shoulder while dancing. He glared at them, but the other man placed a hand to his cheek and turned him back to face them. His eyes widened at the contact, thankful the club lights hid the red on his cheeks.

"Yes, you do. Move as I do." The other said with a seductive grin, their hips beginning to sway. William would have mirrored his moves, but he found it to be so...sexual.

"Erm..." William mumbled, watching him dance. At first, it was just curiousity, but now it was fascination. The other man really knew how to dance; the way his hips rocked and feet stepped. William didn't realize he was staring until the man started to smile.

"You're not dancing." They stated.

"Trust me, you're dancing for the both of us. Everyone is looking at you, you know that right?" He asked with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I know. They always look at me; men and women." He purred again, glancing to his right to see a man watching him.

The red haired beauty moved towards him, beginning to grind his body against their leg as they danced. The other tipped his head back, his lips parting at the contact. William's eye twitched, unsure what to do. He was literally just standing around the moving and grinding bodies, watching as the man who brought him over grinded against another body. His dance partner finally looked over at him, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. He grinned, flashing his pointed teeth once more before pulling away from the other and moving back towards William.

"Bend your leg. Here." The man said as he brushed his slender fingers against William's leg.

William swallowed, feeling his cheeks warm again. He hesitantly did as he was instructed, his eyes never leaving their seductive gaze. That was until the red haired man began to grind against his leg. His eyes fluttered a mere second before he closed them, his lips parting just as he had seen earlier. The feeling really wasn't bad, but William definitely classified this as sexual. Or at least intimate. He suddenly started moving, rocking his legs like the other had showed him until he was causing a friction against the other's nether region.

"That's good...that's very good," They purred to him, moving closer.

William's eyes opened once more as he watched the other grind against him until they were literally making themself grow hard at the contact. He could feel the erection pressing against his leg as they continued to dance this way until William finally pulled away. "S-Stop, I can't do this..." He mumbled as he stumbled backwards. He didn't care to listen to the man before he was pushing through the crowd, trying to get free of this place. The music was pounding in his ears, sweat forming at his hairline. The mixed scents and the sexual dance...all of it was too much. Plus, he was embarrassed to admit the man he was dancing with was turning him on.

Outside the club, in the back alley, he took deep breaths as he took in the fresh air. "Jesus Christ..." He whispered, leaning against the cool, brick wall.

He suddenly flinched as the back door swung back open, startled to see the red haired man. He turned and moved to be in front of William, glaring into his eyes. "We weren't finished." He nearly growled.

William suddenly narrowed his eyes. This was getting out of hand, but it was all his fault for allowing him to lead him to the dance floor in the first place. "I danced with you and now I'm done. Leave me be." He demanded.

A hand came flying to the side of his face as the male trapped him against the wall, a sly smile spreading on their lips again. "What's your name?" He asked as he placed his other hand to William's chest.

William's eyes widened, suddenly caught like he was prey for this man. "I'm not obligated-"

"Mine's Grell. Grell Sutcliff." They breathed in his ear, having leaned forward. That's when William could feel his tongue moving over his earlobe.

_Crap_...William thought.

_to be continued_


	2. His Shinigami, A Mistake

**Late Night Dancing  
><strong>_His Shinigami, A Mistake _

William could barely concentrate as he readied himself for his final test as a Grim Reaper. He knew he should have stayed home last night...instead of going to that damned club. Now, he kept having visions of what he had done with a total stranger - no, not a stranger. His name was Grell Sutcliff. By thinking of what Grell had done to him, he was sure it was going to continue to distract him, and insure his failure on the final test. "No, stoping thinking like that." William grumbled beneath his breath, giving himself a light pat on the head. "Everything is going to be fine. When you get to the Association, your mind will be on more important things."

Once dressed and having eaten breakfast, he turned and left his apartment. Finding himself stuck in traffic, he leaned against his door with his head propped up by his arm, watching ahead with a rather bored expression. That was until his eyes traveled to the traffic lights - _red_, traffic lights.

_"Don't you think...this is a little...wrong...we barely...know...one another..." William said between kisses as Grell pushed him further into the apartment, forcing him to back up until he tripped backward onto his couch. Grell fell over with him, positioning himself comfortably on top of William._

_"That **never** stops me." Grell nearly whispered, flashing his pointed teeth._

William jumped when he was honked at, returning him to the present. He realized the light had turned green and he cursed underneath his breath, glaring at the person behind him through his rearview mirror before pressing down on the accelerator. He figured it was best to be getting his thoughts and illusions about last night out of his mind now, rather than during the test like he had told himself earlier. He didn't like thinking about it though, because it was a mistake. Something he should have never allowed to happen...

Upon arriving at the Association, he fixed his tie before heading up the steps to the building. He greeted a few other Shinigami before moving towards the meeting room, determined about the final task at hand. When he entered, he was greeted with fondness.

"Ah, William. So glad you could join us," The President of the Association said as he stood to shake William's hand in greeting.

William gave a small nod before standing with his hands behind his back, appearing very professional. He watched as the President and Vice President went through some papers on the desk in front of them. The President took a drink of his coffee, cleared his throat, and glanced up at William again.

"If you're wondering who we're waiting on, it is your partner."

"Partner?" William asked in a serious tone. He wasn't against having a partner, but he didn't think the final test would consist of two people working together instead of being on their own.

"Yes. We figured that it would be better to test two Shinigami at once. Having a partner for the final task will not only test you on your own skill, but on your cooperative skills-" The President stopped, his eyes peering behind William as the door opened.

"Ah, here's who we have assigned to you, now. He's known for being late." The President said with an annoyed tone.

"Fashionably," The partner corrected and William's body grew stiff when he realized how familiar that tone was. Everything seemed to fall in slow motion at this point, because when William dared to look over, he spotted _him_.

Grell. Sutcliff.

The beauty from the club.

William's one night stand.

No, William's _mistake_.

Grell didn't seem phased in the slightest way when he saw who his partner was, but he did grin quite smugly and William wanted to smack it off his face. This was nothing to be grinning about. If anything, it should be embarrassing and uncomfortable for them.

"You were saying something about an assignment?" Grell stated as he leaned his body against the desk, flashing a smile at the Vice President. The Vice President shifted in his seat and glanced down at the papers while tugging at his tie. The President glared, finding it inapproprite of Grell.

"Sutcliff, try to behave yourself. And I said nothing about an assignment. It was about your final test. I am assigning you to be partners with William," He inclined his head towards the black haired Shinigami for emphasis.

Grell's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. We feel it is the best way to test our employees. We were explaining to William that it will-"

"Solve nothing. I'm not working with him." Grell said as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. William would find it to be childish if he wasn't starting to get so angry about what he was hearing. Grell was perfectly fine fucking his brains out, but when it was discovered they were attending the same Association and would become partners, the red haired Shinigami wanted nothing to do with him.

Such a **m i s t a k e**.

"Then we'll fail you and assign William to someone else." The President threatened.

"As if. I'm one of your best. Your Vice President knows that in more than one way." Grell said with a sly smile, his gaze shifting to the Vice President.

The Vice President cleared his throat and suddenly stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom..." He was embarrassed that Grell had shared information about their "private meeting" not too long ago.

The President did not find this very funny and was considering firing his Vice President for engaging in such acts with another employee. "I don't want to hear anymore about how well you can fuck a man," The President stated quite bluntly. "I want to see what you can do with a partner. Accept the terms of the final test or leave my Association."

Grell clenched his teeth, his eye twitching in annoyance and frustration. He could not believe this was happening. He didn't want to work with "William", a man he had just fucked for fun. He didn't want to work with anyone. But he nodded before casting his gaze to the side, obviously still upset despite accepting the terms.

"Good. The final test will begin in a matter of hours. In that time, I suggest you get to know one another and become familiar with the training weapons we will provide for you. Good luck." And with that, the President wave his hand in dismissal and got back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>William gripped Grell by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me you worked here?" He growled.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me your name was William?"

"AND you're a Shinigami. Do you keep everything a secret from those you fuck?" William continued.

"You're quite adorable when you're angry. Now, let go of me before I consider cutting you into tiny pieces." Grell stated with a serious look.

William was hesitant to let go, his eyes glaring daggers. He'd much rather punch the bastard in the face, but reluctantly, he released him and turned on his heels to walk in the opposite direction. Grell fixed his shirt and tie, watching as William moved swiftly down the hall.

"We're supposed to be getting to know one another, love," He called to the black haired Shinigami.

William said nothing and kept walking, rolling his eyes in anger. Grell narrowed his eyes, his hands still straightening his tie back up. Despite not wanting to work with someone, especially William, he knew things were about to get very..._interesting_.

_to be continued_


	3. His Shinigami, A Piss Off

**TwoFacedPhantom:** I found time to upload another chapter. Not quite as long as the others. Sorry the chapter lengths haven't been very fancy. As this being my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, that will tend to happen.

**Late Night Dancing  
><strong>_His Shinigami, A Piss Off _

"Mm, who is he?" Ronald Knox, another Shinigami and a friend of Grell's asked.

Grell turned slightly, glancing to find Ronald asking about William, who was looking over the training scythe. "Feh, no one important." Grell grumbled.

"Eeeeyyyiiiii!" The red haired Shinigami suddenly yelped, withdrawing his hand from underneath the book Ronald had slammed on it.

"You fucked him." The blond stated, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the Shinigami.

"No, that's not why I-, I mean, well, yes...I did. But that's not why he's not important. He's not important because I've been assigned to him as...partners. The President doesn't realize I don't need a partner." Grell nearly growled as he watched William, rubbing the hand Ronald had crushed with a book.

"You really fucked him?" Ronald asked in disbelief.

"Is that the only thing you're picking up on? Hello? We're PARTNERS!" The Shinigami snapped loud enough for everyone in that room to hear.

Even though William heard him, he paid no attention to him. He was tired of thinking about the Shinigami, listening to the Shinigami, and looking at the Shinigami. He wanted to get this final test over with so he could move on with his life and never have to deal with Grell Sutcliff again, save for when they would have to attend meetings together and such.

"He's so beautiful though. And I heard he's smart. You know, the President-" Ronald glanced over at Grell as he spoke, finding the other Shinigami glaring at him. "Really...fancies...him..." His words trailed to a stop, swallowing.

"Obviously. He fancies him so much that he was going to kick me out of the Association if I didn't accept being partners with him for this test. The old fart..." Grell grumbled.

"Well, it'll be over faster than you think. Just do good on the test for me, okay? Don't let your personal feelings get in the way." Ronald said as he patted Grell's shoulder.

"I don't have personal feelings for that twat!" Grell growled.

Ronald sighed. "That's not what I meant. I meant, don't let your anger get the best of you. It won't be _that_ bad, alright?"

"I suppose...maybe this way, I can show him what being a Reaper is all about..." Grell nearly whispered as a sly smile began to form to his lips.

"Uh oh. I've seen that face before...and it definitely doesn't mean good will come." Ronald said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>"How long do you suppose you'll be able to ignore me?" Grell asked while leaning against the wall of the restroom, having followed William in.<p>

William suddenly lost the ability to actually use the restroom and turned on his heel to leave, but the red haired Shinigami blocked his way. William narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Sutcliff. I suggest you get out of my way." He stated.

"Tsk, tsk...we're supposed to be getting along. Why can't we get along like last night, hm?" Grell asked with a seductive look swirling in his eyes.

"You were a different person last night. Last night shouldn't have even happened." William grumbled before continuing with, "So, if you don't mind..._move_."

Grell took hold of William's shirt and shoved him up against the wall, kissing him roughly on the lips. William did not respond to the kiss and instead, pushed on Grell as to try and get him off, but to no avail. Grell's hand traveled down William's body and cupped the front of his pants, causing a small sound to come from the back of William's throat. Grell wasn't sure if he should consider it a moan or a grunt.

When the red haired Shinigami finally allowed William's lips free, his lips had become nearly swollen and he was out of breath, glaring into Grell's eyes. "Bastard...don't ever do that again. And _stop_ touching me," He demanded as he began to squirm a bit.

"Don't deny the simple pleasures in life, Spears. You and I both know you enjoyed me fucking you last night. It was probably the highlight of your sorry little life, wasn't it? I just want you to know that I came here to tell you to watch your back. I'm not fun when I'm angry and believe me, you're really starting to piss me off." Grell said in a dark tone, his yellow-green eyes narrowing. He moved his hand slightly in a rubbing motion causing a friction against William's member.

William had been ready to snap back at Grell up until the point Grell was beginning to rub him through his black pants. His lips parted as his breathing pattern faltered a moment, his eyes fluttering shut. "S-Stop..." He ordered once more, but his voice wasn't as firm as usual.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

_The red haired Shinigami slid his fingers into William's hair, curling his fingers so that he could get a stronger grip. He then yanked suddenly, forcing William's head back as he dipped his lips near his ear. "For the next week, you won't be able to think about anything else other than me fucking you." He whispered._

_William grabbed a hand full of the cushion of the couch as he felt the man above him place their erect member into his puckered entrance, making him gasp and nearly arch his body. He then felt them thrust into the warmth of his body, making him moan almost immediately at the pleasure it brought him._

William mentally cursed at himself for allowing such a memory to play. And of all the times he decides to start thinking about such things, he chooses now?

"Stop! Do I have to spell it for you?" William snapped as he opened his eyes to glare at Grell. Within his glaring eyes though, was a desire beginning to form.

"I know how to spell it. It goes f-u-c-k m-e G-r-e-l-l S-u-t-c-l-i-f-f. Seems kind of long for such a blunt statement, doesn't it?" Grell asked with a sly smile. His hand finally moved away though, leaving William both thankful and annoyed that he had stopped rubbing against him. "Besides," The red haired Shinigami began, grasping William's jaw roughly within his hand and leaning closer. Willam's eyes widened slightly.

"You're not my type anymore," And with that, Grell let go of him and left the restroom, knowing the final test would soon begin.

William was still braced against the bathroom wall, his clothing a bit sloppy now and his breathing unsteady. And not to forget his member was now aching to be touched by Grell again. "Son of a bitch..." He whispered beneath his breath as he moved toward one of the mirrors and the bathroom and fixed his clothes.

That would be the last time he allowed Grell to speak to him that way and treat him that way.

That damned, beautiful devil...

_to be continued_


	4. His Shinigami, An Impatient One

**Late Night Dancing**  
><em>His Shinigami, An Impatient One<em>

"Thomas Wallis." William read the name of the man he and Grell would be reaping the soul from out loud, observing the young man's picture. He had curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. As he observed him, he wondered why they needed to be reaping him, instead of someone else. It just wasn't clear to William yet.

William sighed in frustration when Grell snatched the photo from him. He glanced over at the red haired Shinigami, narrowing his eyes when he saw a twisted smile form to Grell's lips. "Why are you smiling like that?" William asked as they headed out of the building to his car.

"He looks easy, that's why. It will be quick and, on _my_ part, flawless." Grell said with a smug look as he slid into the passenger side of William's car.

William's hand balled into a fist. Grell was such an arrogant, egotistical, piss off...

"You know," William began as he slid into the driver's side and nearly slammed the door shut. "Just because you're a higher grade than me, doesn't mean you're any better than me." He pointed out.

"Hun, it definitely means I'm better than you. I'll prove that to you during this final test." Grell cooed as he glanced out the window.

William buckled himself in and started the engine of his car. He would have pulled out, but he glanced over at Grell and narrowed his eyes at him once again. He cleared his throat and Grell looked over at him, blinking. "What?" The red head asked in a dull tone. William's eyes flickered to his seat belt before they returned to Grell.

"Christ, Spears..." Grell grumbled before strapping himself in as well. "Happy?" He continued in annoyance.

"Hardly."

"Then just drive already."

"Wasn't going to without you safe, even if it is you."

"Yeah, I figured."

"One of these days, you'll regret not putting your safety first."

"Maybe I just don't care as much as you. I'm not afraid of death, no matter how it comes."

That last comment left William at a loss for words and he decided to just leave their conversation at that, pulling out of the Accociation parking lot and heading to the area Thomas Willis lived in. The drive with Grell was very uncomfortable, because when they weren't arguing, William was thinking about last night. He couldn't believe the person he had gone home with turned out being someone from the Accociation. And he couldn't believe how different Grell behaved now. It was just last night the red head couldn't keep his paws off of William and now, he wanted nothing to do with him.

William slowed to a stop, having gotten stuck in traffic. He glanced out his window, watching people walking on the sidewalk. There were couples every now and then, but mostly people shopping or walking to work from their apartment complexes. William's eyes eventually rested upon a rather divine looking woman with a red dress, red heels, and curled red hair. He was surprised her skintone wasn't red. She stopped at a flower stand and purchased white flowers, bringing them to her nose and smiling to herself. There was something about her...William didn't like. He didn't usually judge people unless he knew they were capable of evil and she just seemed like that sort of person.

As he studied her, he slowly was becoming distracted by the color red, soon leading to much worse...

_"Once more," Grell purred into his ear, their bodies tangled on the floor with Grell above William. William was still trying to catch his breath from their last session._

_"How many times are you planning on fucking me tonight?" William had asked him with a small chuckle in his throat._

_"As many times as it takes for you to get one thing straight-," Grell placed a kiss against his neck before continuing in a whisper, "I'm the best you'll ever have..." The red haired Shinigami suddenly gripped William's wrist tightly and moved his arms above his head, forcing them to stay there as Grell dipped his head and kissed him roughly on the lips, his tongue automatically evading William's mouth. William moaned into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Grell's._

"You're thinking about last night." William blinked, seeing that the woman had vanished from sight. He turned his head slightly to see traffic had not moved, but swallowed when he saw Grell watched him from the corner of his eye. To distract himself, he messed with the air conditioning.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He mumbled in annoyance, flipping the air on. He was feeling rather hot now and he was sure it wasn't because the temperature in the car.

"Liar. Everyone thinks about me after I fuck them," Grell smirked as he looked back out the window.

"For goodness sake, do you ever just listen to yourself? You're so conceded." William stated. He looked at Grell in disbelief.

"I'm just honest. That's something you're not." Grell commented, referring to how William denied thinking about their night together.

"You're the last thing on my mind, believe me. I was thinking about Thomas Wallis." William said after having turned his attention back ahead, seeing that he was able to move up a little.

"Bull shit."

"It's not bull shit, Grell. I'm not interested in you or our stupid night together. I'm only thinking about when this will be over."

Grell clicked the seat belt and as soon as it freed him, he shifted in his seat and leaned towards William. William suddenly flinched, his arm sort of spazzing and hitting the horn of his car, grabbing attention from everyone around him. "What the hell are you doing?" William asked him with his eyes narrowed.

"Admit you were thinking about me." Grell whispered in his face.

William grabbed a hand full of his shirt, glaring at him. "**Get**.** Away**." He nearly growled.

"Admit that you were thinking about what I did to you last night...how good I made you feel..." A seductive look swirled in Grell's yellow-green eyes, his tongue swiping against his dry lips to moisten them.

William swallowed, his eyes having flickered to Grell's lips to watch the motion before looking up at his eyes again. He could have easily shoved Grell away, but somehow, he couldn't. He was frozen still, his hand still fisting Grell's shirt in a firm grip.

Many people were watching them through windows of their cars. Many had their jaws dropped and eyes wide, wondering what the hell the red head was going to do to the black haired man. Some looked away, disgusted by the behavior. And there was the few perverted ones who liked what they were seeing. They figured it to be more entertaining than the back of the car in front of them. The traffic was just horrid.

"I thought I wasn't your type." William quickly stated.

"You're not. I just want you to be honest." Grell countered.

"I am being honest, now get-" He was silenced when Grell gripped his jaw tightly and kissed him on the lips, making William shift uncomfortably in his seat. Like many times before, Grell's tongue pushed past William's lips and tasted the hint of the coffee William had drank not too long ago. William made a small noise in the back of his throat, unsure what to do.

Grell suddenly pulled away and grinned at William. He then released his jaw and leaned away, fixing himself back in his seat. William remained absolutely still, face flustered and breathing uncontrolled. He wanted to yell at Grell - tell him to never touch him again, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Traffic is moving, Spears," Grell said with a smirk.

Without a word, William pulled himself together and grabbed the wheel, driving them ahead.

* * *

><p>When they had finally arrived, William was thankful to get out of the small space with Grell. Now, if the red haired Shinigami tried to make a move on him, he could get away a lot easier. With ease, Grell found a way to the top of a building. William watched him with narrowed eyes, but he had to admire him for his smooth movements as he used a dumpster and then a tree to get to the roof.<p>

"Coming? Oh, that's right, you already came. Three times to be exact." Grell cackled with laughter at his sexual comment before walking further away on the roof to find the home Thomas lived in.

William grumbled something incoherent, fixed his glasses, and headed toward the dumpster. His movements weren't as smooth as Grell, but he eventually pulled himself to the roof and stood. He walked over and stood beside Grell, realizing the red haired Shinigami had removed his binoculars and was looking through them.

"Found him." Grell stated and handed the binoculars to William.

William watched Thomas, seeing that he was writing something. He looked innocent to William and actually appeared healthy, like he had in his file. From the corner of his eye, he saw Grell reaching for his training scythe.

"What are you doing?" He quickly asked in a serious tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working." Grell said with the roll of his eyes, moving away.

William grabbed his arm firmly and spun him back around, glaring. "No. Have patience, Grell. Didn't anyone ever teach...you...that...?" His voice trailed as he saw a dark look in Grell's eyes. The look in his eyes actually frightened William, because they belonged to a killer, not a man.

"Your way is going to take us forever." Grell eventually sighed, placing his scythe back up and plopping himself down on the roof.

William was still thinking about that look he had just seen in those yellow-green eyes. It made him nervous about his partner. "I know we could just take him out, but we need to see what we're dealing with first. Plus, I'd like to know why he was assigned as our victim, instead of someone else whose reasoning might be more clear."

And William sat a good distance away from Grell, watching Thomas through his window. They would wait until it was later to make their first move. As William studied Thomas though, he couldn't help but wonder why Grell had given him such a dark look. Did Grell work as a Dispatch Officer because he wanted to help the Accociation, or because he wanted to kill?

The idea of Grell being a mindless killer...frightened William.

_to be continued_


	5. His Shinigami, A Fighter

**Late Night Dancing**  
><em>His Shinigami, A Fighter<em>

Night had just begun for the two Shinigami at work. William stood with his binoculars in hand, watching Thomas yet again through the window. Grell was sitting with his legs crossed, still bored with the waiting William was making him go through. They had been hiding away on this roof for a good three or four hours and at this point, Grell was furious with his "partner". Standing to his feet, he moved in front of William's binoculars, making William see only a mass of black.

The black haired Shinigami sighed, lowering the binoculars. "Yes, Grell?"

"Haven't you done enough studying? We've been up here for hours!" The red head groaned.

"And I'm still not satisfied. We owe Thomas as long as he has until we will reap his soul. Besides, I want to get to know who he is." William said as he turned and headed for the opposite end of the roof.

"I'm sorry..._what_, did you say?" Grell asked with a dark tone.

William said nothing and continued to walk away until he was grabbed roughly from behind and was forced to turn around, finding Grell there with an angry look. "You are NOT introducing yourself, you fool! Shinigami don't introduce themselves to the person they are going to reap!" He nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice down," William urged him before shoving his arm off. "Look, we've got plenty of time to finish the final test. As partners, we both have to sacrifice something for the team. So, you'll just have to sacrifice your need to do things quickly and let me do this my way."

"Bloody hell," The red head grumbled as he ran his palm down his face. "You really don't get how this works, do you?" Grell asked as he glanced away in bitterness.

"Just because you want to reap his soul now and get it over with as quickly as possible, doesn't mean that is the _right_ way!" William stated.

"Spears, my way_ is_ the right way." Grell's lips curled into a devious smile.

"No, it isn't." William said quite bluntly.

"How can you say that? You've never seen how I work."

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea about it. Quick and sloppy, right?" William said in a serious tone.

Grell waved his hand as if to say he wanted William to shut up. He brought Thomas' file from out of his work jacket and flipped it open, ready to show William how quickly he really could work. Withdrawing a stamp from his pocket, he went to press it against Thomas' file, but William snatched it from him. "Like I said, quick and sloppy." William stated.

Grell shifted his eyes back to William, the moonlight gleaming against his glasses. "I want to see you," He began before gripping his training scythe tightly within his hand. "Painted in red..." And he swung the scythe at William.

William moved quickly, having grabbed his scythe just in time to have both their training weapons clash against one another. "W-What are you doing?" William asked, his eyes narrowed in shock.

Grell only lowered his head slightly, giving him a maniacal look. The look scared William half to death; it was the same look he had given him earlier where William could just see there was something not right about Grell.

Grell gave William no time before he swung his leg up and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending the black haired Shinigami backwards. William's back collided with a brick covered, portruding part of the roof. He grunted and slid into a sitting position, a thin line of blood running down his lip. He trembled slightly from the pain and looked up at Grell with glaring eyes just as his partner had placed their scythe near his throat. Grell stood holding the end of the scythe with his other hand on his hip.

"You see now, what I am capable of_ William_? I may do things quick, but I never do them sloppy. Your need for 'knowing someone before you fuck with them', is going to get you nowhere. It got you nowhere with me and it will get you nowhere with Thomas. His soul is mine for the taking and someone so weak and novice like yourself, couldn't possibly handle it. You're a fool to have thought you would pass this final test if you can't even handle me." Grell said triumphantly, giving him a smug look. He then removed the scythe from William's throat and turned, walking away.

"You're wrong..." William said in a quiet voice, but it was also serious.

Grell glanced over his shoulder, grinning. "Then _prove_ me wrong, Spears. Show me you can do things "your way" and take me down. If not, then just sit back and let me do what I was born to do."

William continued to glare at him, bringing his hand to his lips as he wiped the small trail of blood away. He was going to prove Grell wrong if it was the last thing he was going to do, even if he got a glimpse of what the red headed Shinigami was capable of.

He watched as Grell walked to the end of the roof and jumped down. He then looked through Thomas' window to find he had turned the light off and had finished reading. William sighed and leaned against the brick wall slightly, sitting there a while longer to think things over.

"I shouldn't have gone home with him..." William whispered to himself, referring to the night he had spent with Grell. It had truly made things difficult for this test despite Grell not wanting a partner no matter what the conditions were.

He then thought of how Grell had suddenly turned on him and the crazed look he had saw within the other Shinigami's eyes. He wondered if he should warn the President about "the great Grell Sutcliff". He had heard so many of the other employees talking about him and saying how talented he was, but what would the red head use his talent for?

The thought just frightened William.

* * *

><p>The next morning, William and Grell had followed Thomas at a distance without a single word to one another. Grell, to not draw too much attention to himself, dressed in a more fancy set of clothing, instead of the work uniform William decided to keep wearing. Grell was wearing a red, colonial uniform with fine, gold lining. He even wore leggings, brown shoes, and a neat colonial hat. A big red ribbon was neatly knotted into a bow around his neck.<p>

Thomas had sat himself down on a bench, clencing his writing tightly with a look of uncertainty on his face. William observed him closely, arching a brow. He felt bad for the young writer.

"Don't worry, Grell, we've got to do things slow and steady." The red head mocked William from behind, keeping his voice low, but his tone matching as close as he could get it to William's. William closed his eyes and gritted his teeth because of the annoyance behind him.

He then glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Grell.

"But William, that sounds like how we fuck." Grell continued in his own tone, shifting positions as if two people were standing there. He then quickly hoped back in the other spot. "Huh? I don't fuck slow and steady! Besides, you made it hot and-" William lunged at him and clasped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"Will you shut up?" He growled in a low voice. Grell struggled himself loose from William's grip, giving him a bored look.

"What else am I supposed to do, Spears? I'm bored." He stated.

William rolled his eyes and glanced back at Thomas.

"You know, we could have been done already. Shoot, we could have been free of each other by now. Ronnie and I could be celebrating at the club and you could be-"I'm going over to him." William interrupted.

Grell blinked and glanced over his shoulder, watching as his partner moved over to the blond boy.

William approached Thomas from behind, making him glance over his shoulder when he heard his footsteps. "Good afternoon, you look like you could use some company. My name is William T. Spears," He introduced himself. Thomas blinked.

Grell made a small, panicked sound in the back of his throat, afraid William was going to say too much. Already, he had introduced himself with a friendly note. He remembered William was going to introduce himself, but so long as he didn't mention anything about their work, Grell would be alright.

He watched William with Thomas from behind the tree, studying William as he read over Thomas' story. Grell didn't know what they had discussed so far, but for Thomas to let him read his personal writings, William must have come across as trustworthy.

"You might as well tell him he's going to die soon if you're going to get that bloody close!" The Shinigami grumbled to himself.

_to be continued_

_Reviews are appreciated._

_Please visit DeviousVanessa for her fanfiction titled "Toxic Love". Lots of William-poo & Grell-san for you to enjoy._


	6. His Shinigami, A Gorgeous Actor

**TwoFacedPhantom**: You'll have to excuse the long absence on this. But I think your wait was worth it.

**Late Night Dancing  
><strong>_His Shinigami, A Gorgeous Actor_

"A...Shinigami?" Thomas asked with a confused look.

"Yes, Thomas. It is a death god, which is able to reap the souls of humans. Grell Sutcliff and I are both Shinigami." William shared with him, his expression emotionless.

Thomas' gaze lit with enthusiasm. He was very intrigued by this, having no idea that William and Grell were the death gods sent for _his _soul. At least, not yet. He didn't even know that this was real. He figured it to be some kind of acting.

He scooted closer, withdrawing a blank piece of paper from the bottom of the stack and retrieved a writing utensil from his pocket.

"Do you mind...if I, erm...write this down?" The blond asked with an innocent look.

William grinned and shook his head. "Not at all, Thomas. Although, I just ask why you would want to write this information down?"

"I am fascinated by you, William. I know that if I don't somehow write your story down, even if just in notes, I will regret it. Now, this Grell Sutcliff you mentioned...do you wo-"

"That would be me, darling."

William sighed, an irritated look masking his expression for the moment. There, stood Grell Sutcliff, having just now decided to walk over to them. He really didn't trust William alone with Thomas; however, the red haired Shinigami was not aware of the fact William had shared vital information about them.

Thomas looked over, a faint blushing rising to his cheeks. Grell was...gorgeous. And even if Thomas was straight, he was sure he'd faint if Grell ever asked him on a date or even just pecked his cheek. He quickly shook his head, pushing the silly thoughts away.

"Ah, Grell Sutcliff. Your eyes...they're like William's. Are yellow-green eyes traits of a Shinigami?" The young male asked.

"Why, of course they ar-EYAAH, what?" Grell gasped. How did he know he was a Shinigami?

Immediately, he turned on William, grabbing him by the collar of is shirt and jerking him closer. Grell glared into William's blank expression, wanting to punch him right in the face. "You're not supposed to tell humans about us, you fool. That is chapter one for any 'How To Be A Shinigami' book!" Grell snapped.

"Thomas won't share this information with the wrong person. Will you, Thomas?" William asked. Thomas quickly shook his head down, taking down notes that left Grell with a puzzled look. "Don't worry, Grell. I know what you two really are. You're actors, but I won't tell anyone about your little gig. I'll play along."

"See. He promises not to...now, let go of me." William ordered and Grell reluctantly obeyed, moving away while grumbling something incoherent to himself.

"Have you and Grell known each other long?" Thomas asked with a small smile, pen hovering over his paper.

"No, actually, we haven't. I met him at the Shinigami Association." William answered.

Grell brought his hand to his face, raking it down in frustration with his partner. They didn't meet at work; they met at a club. What, was he too embarrassed to tell Thomas they had fucked and now hated one another? Never mind that, because William had given away another important piece of information. The Association.

"Spears, a word?" Grell asked through his teeth.

"Of course, Sutcliff." William answered, told Thomas to give them a moment, and left the bench to walk a small distance away from the human. "Yes, Sutcliff?" William asked.

Grell leaned in close, eyes dancing with pure anger and pointed teeth showing as he gritted them. "Do you think this is funny? Is this payback or something? Because I will not sit here any longer and watch as you destroy my career." He hissed.

William smirked suddenly, showing new emotion after this whole time. It stumped Grell, but what stumped him even more was the fact William had stepped closer. "W-What are you-?"

He never finished the question as he felt William's arm snake around his waist and pull him closer. He could feel William's warm breath against his neck as the other Shinigami whispered in his ear, "You'll know when I pay you back for how you've been treating me. In all honesty, I am just wanting to befriend Thomas. He needs this right now; friendship and inspiration. You'd understand if you had a heart,"

For some reason, William's words struck him like an arrow, leaving him very upset as the other Shinigami pulled back away. "Is that all you needed, Sutcliff?"

"I hate you..."

"Likewise," William answered before turning on his heel to return to Thomas.

* * *

><p>The two only discussed a few more things with Grell sitting on the opposite side of the bench, leaving the blond in the middle. Grell had just read the love tale William had read earlier, finding it very interesting. He had to admit, Thomas could write. Once Thomas was free to speak to, Grell slipped the story back into his hands. "It was...erm...good." Grell mumbled. He wasn't used to complimenting others much unless he was completely just asking interested in them or something relating to them.<p>

"T-Thank you, Grell. If I were an artist, I'd paint a portrait of you to savor your youthful beauty. But alas, I am a writer, so I will just write a tale about...you...Grell?"

The Shinigami was blushing madly and had stood up, twirling his form around. "Oh, Thomas! Don't say such things! How you've sent my heart into a beating mess!" He exclaimed, so thankful for the human's words. William had no comment on this behavior, but his eye twitched. Grell wasn't _that_ beautiful...or maybe the Shinigami was just lying to himself.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when William and Grell had returned to the Association, William delivered their progression on the reaping of Thomas Wallis. He then bowed to the President respectfully and left the office. Grell followed quietly behind, watching William just ahead of him. Although he was irritated by today's events, he was interested to see what Thomas would write about them, since the human promised them a novel.<p>

"Nice ass," Grell said just to annoy William, making the other Shinigami twitch with irritation.

"You must be a bottom," Grell added as they passed others in the hallway, making them glance up and over at the two. They were beginning to whisper things.

"Aw, uke-William...or uke-Willy. That might sound cuter," Grell purred.

William spun around on him, grabbing him by his arm, and dragged him into an empty room. He slammed the door behind them and locked it, making Grell arch a delicate brow. "Hm? Wanting me to fuck you again so soon?" He cooed.

"Shut up, Sutcliff. I've had enough of this. When we are done with this mission, I must request you never speak to me again...or even dare to come near me. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you..."

A maniacal smile spread on Grell's lips. Never mention death in front of this man. He fed off of it.

"Really, Spears? You have it in you to do such a thing?" Grell asked.

"If you will leave me with no choice, then yes...I am so tired of listening to you. You think you are better than others. And, for some odd reason, you think I am _fascinated _with you. I let you fuck me once, but now it is over, because you can never have me again," William snapped out of frustration.

"Mm, challenge accepted."

"Wha-?" William was cut off as Grell threw himself at him, slamming him to the wall forcefully. Grell's lips crashed against William's roughly, holding the other Shinigami by the wrists.

William squirmed before kneeing him in the groin. Grell gasped in agonizing pain, cupping the sensitive area while glaring up at him. "You bastard..."

"I told you, you can't-" Again, he was silenced as Grell straightened himself and grabbed William by his work jacket. He jerked him forward, spun them, and then took him to the ground. The air was knocked out of William when they hit the ground, once again struggling to get Grell off of him.

"Get off of me!" He growled, legs moving, until Grell straddled him. William shuddered, knowing Grell would not stop until he got what he wanted...and he wanted to fuck William. The other Shinigami was sure of it.

"You presented a challenge, William, and I plan to accept it with open arms." Grell purred as he leaned down and licked William's cheek.

"D-Don't...I don't want this..." William stammered.

"It isn't about what you want."

"Grell, p-please..."

"Stop lying to yourself...and be a man about this. We may not be mentally attracted to one another, but we are physically. I will fuck your brains out the moment you accept that truth..." Grell growled.

William stared up at him, body trembling beneath Grell's. Why did he have to appear so weak compared to Grell? He vowed he would make that change. He vowed he would defeat Grell at his own game, but perhaps...once more...won't hurt.

"Fuck me..." The words were foreign to William, but he had spoken them. Somewhere inside, he was cringing at how unprofessional that was. Only Grell possessed the power to make him do such a thing.

"Gladly," Grell purred before capturing William's lips in a mad kiss, tongue instantly intruding the other Shinigami's mouth. William moaned, responding greatly to the kiss by swirling his tongue around Grell's to taste him. Only Grell could be so cruel, but end up tasting like the sweetest of beings.

Grell was shrugging his jacket off and tossing it aside, working at the buttons of his shirt like a mad man while William helped to remove his fancy tie. With his chest bare to William, William raked his fingers up the muscled torso, making Grell groan. He then took Grell by his neck and forced him back down, making their lips clash once more. William would never admit how right this felt...how nice it felt. He would also never admit to the fact he had purposely locked them in this room together...knowing Grell would take advantage of him after all those filthy comments in the hallway.

Grell nearly ripped William's clothes off, but the more sane of the two sat up slightly to help Grell get rid of his work uniform, tossing the black jacket aside and untucking his white dress shirt from his pants. Grell watched hungrily as William unbuttoned each black bead and nearly moaned when William finally made ride of the pesky fabric.

Grell pressed him to the floor, causing their bare chests to brush against one another. It sent a wave of pleasure to both men, making William throw his head back as Grell kissed and nipped at his neck. William raked his slender fingers into Grell's silky hair and tangled them there, so he could literally yank on it. Grell hissed in pleasurable pain as his head was forced back. William leaned up, pressing their lips together once more.

Grell's hands roamed William's _perfect_ body before he began to unbuckle William's belt, pulling the leather free with a snapping sound. William smirked against his lips, saying, "Maybe it is you who is craving this..."

"Shut up," Grell snapped, closing his lips over William's mouth again. He didn't want William playing on that idea...

Because it had been true.

_to be continued_

_{ because I am evil like that }_

_reviews will be appreciated._

_they are honestly the only reason this will be continued._


End file.
